Memory
by PsychicEevee0103
Summary: What if the main character in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon (Red/Blue Rescue Team) had all of his/her memories? Rated T just in case.


** A/N:**

** PsychicEevee: Hi! Here's a plot bunny I've had since reading a story called "Escape From Darkness" by Artemis173, which is about a scenario of what if the hero didn't get turned into a Pokemon and have their memories erased for the second Mystery Dungeon games. I wondered what would happen if that happened in the first two, except that the main character (who is really an incarnation of myself) did become a Pokemon, they just kept their memories. So let's see, I sent Skitty and Raion to play with my brother (a cruel fate but he deserves it) so I should have some time. I don't own Pokemon, and let's get this started!**

"Are you absolutely certain you wish to go through with this?" Gardevoir asked me. She was a beautiful Pokemon, but she was translucent, being no more than a spirit. I had never asked what had happened, because it didn't relate to why Gardevoir contacted me in those many dreams: she needed me to help save a world full of only Pokemon.

"For the last time, Gardevoir, I'm absolutely positive I can and will save the Pokemon world." I say sternly. The day before, I had written a note (as neatly as possible; my handwriting as rarely understandable) of goodbye to my family and left it on my bedside table, next to my glasses. "I've already left a farewell note for my family."

"Alright. I see you cannot be persuaded," Gardevoir started to glow pink. "When you next wake, you shall be a Pokemon. Which kind of Pokemon I cannot say; it is different depending on the person."

"Alright! Thank you Gardevoir. I promise I shall protect the world from the impending danger." I smiled as the world started to fade.

"Transforming a human into a Pokemon takes the majority of my power. I shall not be able to communicate with you fully for a long time." Gardevoir, too, began to fade as I woke up.

** (Later)**

The breeze feels so good... wait, breeze? I could have sworn I closed the window last night... did my brother open it? It's then that I remember my dream. That's right, Gardevoir turned me into a Pokemon. I wonder what Pokemon I became. Who knows, maybe I even managed to become my favorite one!

Suddenly I hear a voice saying, "Hey. Hey, wake up. Wake up already." It sounds male.

I open my eyes, yawning, and stand up, going on... four... paws? Well, that marks out some of the Pokemon I might have become. In front of me there's a Totodile, and it's my height, eliminating even more possibilities. However, my favorite one is still quite likely, and looking likelier by the minute.

The Totodile notices I'm awake.

"Oh good! You finally came to!" he smiles, and I can tell he's the one that was talking before.

"Excuse me," I try, but I can't seem to stop him now that he's started.

"You were passed out here. I'm glad you woke up!" he continues. "I'm Kyle. Glad to meet you! So, who might you be? I don't think I've seen your face around here."

"I'm Tay," I say quietly, looking around at myself. My fur is light silver, and the tip of my tail is white. Looking down, I have a ruff of fur the same color as my tail-tip around my neck. Whoa! could I possibly be... I reach up with my right front paw and trace an appendage at the top of my head, which I guess is an ear. Everything's just right except the color, but then again, Gardevoir did tell me once about how there are some oddly-colored Pokemon that are called Shinies. I must be a Shiny version of the Pokemon I wanted to be so much! _It... It's true... I've become a Shiny Eevee! _I think excitedly. _It's like a dream come true!_ I then notice Kyle staring at me.

"Are you alright, Tay? You seem a bit out of it," he asks.

"I'm fine," I back up, needing to start training. I know Eevee aren't very strong unless trained very hard, so I need to start right away.

"Somebody! Please! Help me!" I hear a voice from behind me.

"Hah? I hear shouting over there?" Kyle mutters, but I don't respond because I think

I turn around to see a Butterfree flitting about nervously. She (I'm pretty sure it's female) stops when she's in front of us.

"What's the matter?" Kyle asks.

"It's horrible! My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!" she answers quickly.

"What?" Kyle seems shocked.

"A huge fissure opened in the ground, and my Caterpie fell in!" Butterfree fluttered about. "He's too young to crawl out by himself! When I went to get my baby, Pokemon suddenly attacked me!"

"Huh? You were attacked? By other Pokemon?" I very nearly sweatdrop at the last two sentences.

"They must be enraged by the fissure... and out of control! That's what I think." Butterfree says. "I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild Pokemon... What will become of my baby? Oh! What am I to do? Oh dear, oh dear..."

Kyle turned to face me as Butterfree started truning around and around.

"We can't just do nothing! Are you with me, Tay?" he doesn't wait for my answer; he walks around me and, with me following him, we head over to where Butterfree had come from.

**A/N:**

** PsychicEevee: Hello there! I need to make this brief, because Skitty and Raion (by the way, if you don't know them, look at my other stories) are going to be done with my brother soon, and I need to be vanished when they are! So basically, a lot of the dialogue isn't mine, it's in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team, and here's the Question of the Day:**

** QotD: What should the team name be? I can never think of a good one for my game files, but I want a decent name for this one! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE answer this!**


End file.
